


The difference a loving aunt can make

by Blackrove19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Beauxbatons Student Draco Malfoy, Durmstrang Student Harry Potter, F/M, Grey Harry, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry Potter, Strong Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrove19/pseuds/Blackrove19
Summary: Harry is raised not by Petunia Dursley, née Evans, but by her youngest and most dangerous sister, Rose Evans. Not trusting Albus Dumbledore and his sycophants, Rose will make sure that her nephew becomes the warrior he is destined to be and live to tell the tale of it. Even if it displeases the old man! See as Harry goes through the Triwizard Tournament and shows just why it is better to stay out of his way to an meddlesome old fart.





	1. How Dumbledore's plan failed from the beginning

**Chapter 1-How Dumbledore's plan failed from the beginning**

* * *

 

 

Petunia Dursley, née Evans, was perfectly normal, living in a perfectly normal house, in a normal neighborhood with her perfectly normal husband and their perfectly normal son. Thank you very much! Petunia Dursley, née Evans, was the vice-president of her neighborhood's book club, the thrice time winner of the best garden of Little Whingning and was the street gossip queen. Her husband, Vernon Dursley, was the important Vice-president of the sale department at Grunning Drill Company and was a man who always remember to put down the toilet seat after he was done. Her son, Dudley Dursley, one year and a few months old, was a little angel who was a bit fussy about certain things, but always deserved the very best and always made her proud.

There was a few hiccups in her perfect world. Marge Dursley, Vernon's spinter sister, and her horrid lap-dog, Ripper, who came at her home to visit and always left half-drunk. She would always be loud and quite crude. However, the woman only came one week every few years. Then, there was her freakish sister Lily that was a freak with her freak of a husband and kid. Petunia liked to pretend that her freak of a sister and her world didn't exist. The good thing was that Lily and her never spoke, see or even mention one another under any circumstances. Her last hiccup came in the form of Rose Evans, her youngest and mysterious sister.

Rose Evans was quite peculiar. At the tender age of 7 years old, Rose entered the Royal Military Academy. There she learned how to be a soldier for ten years; then, she enrolled in the Royal Navy of her Majesty for 2 years before being discharged for being wounded during battle. Since then, Rose has been working as a private consultant for a protection company. It was all hush hush and Rose made lots of money. She rolled in a Ferrari, wore top designer suits and lived in a luxurious and expensive three bedroom apartment in downtown London. Rose and Petunia barely spoke to each other; neither were quite impressed by the others life style.

Petunia believed that Rose should found herself a husband a quit this silly business of a job; the bitter older sister thought that women should be satisfied with a house, a husband and kids. She honestly could not understand her sister's ambitions to be more than housewives and mothers. Rose could not understand why, with all the brain that Petunia had, she would settle with less than what she could be.

Edward and Iris Evans sent all their daughters to private and specialised schools; Petunia went to a private school for young women that taught an amazing science programs, Lily went to Hogwarts to learn magic and Rose to her military school. Each girls went to the best school their parents could afford. To Rose, when Petunia decided to drop her chances at Oxford to marry that walrus of a man, she had disgraced and disrespected her parents sacrifices to give them the best futures possible. They have not spoken in six months after their last fight.

Yet, all this animosity between the two of the sisters was thrown out of the window on the morning of the 2nd of November of 1981, when Petunia opened the door of her house to find her fifteen months old nephew on her porch like a bottle of milk. She honestly couldn't understand who would leave a child like this in the middle of the night without so much as thicker blanket or even ringing the door bell to explain what was going on. Who in the world announced that one sister, along with her husband, was now dead at the hand of a terrorist and that their nephew was the only protection they had against the madman and it's follower?

Petunia's heart shattered at the news that her sister's death and at the thought that her nephew now being an orphan. However, all the hearbreak, all the sadness she felt and all the love she could possibly have felt for her nephew and estrange sister all vanished when she realised that her nephew was a freak just like his parents!

No! No! She would not allow her sister's child hurt or taint her own son by accident or otherwise. Besides, Vernon would never accept the boy in his house without using physical, verbal and emotional abuse to vent his frustrations. Even if they were safe from the terrorists, it would only protect her family if the boy survived the beatings from Vernon.

No, the boy could not stay here! He would not be safe... _Neither will we if the boy does not stay!_ _Is this not what the letter said?_ Said a little voice in her head. What could she do? What should she do? She didn't known!

Petunia nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard her husband coming out of the bathroom; in a panick, the woman looked around frantically to spot a hiding place for the child before her husband saw him. Her eyes fell on the cupboard under the stairs and her mind was made up. She barely had time to close the door before Vernon made it down the stairs. Hushering him to the kitchen, she prayed that the baby would stay silent until her man left for work. It didn't take long before Vernon left in his shiny new car.

Making her way to Dudley's room to check on him and feed him, Petunia decided to call her last and only sister alive for help. If anyone could help her, it was Rose. She would know what to do with the baby and what could be done to protect her family. As usual, Dudley made a little fuss about his bottle; he wanted soda instead of his milk. Thankfully, both Vernon and herself were very strict about Dudley's health; no candies or soda before noon.

Once Petunia fed and changed her own son, she made her way to her contact book and look through to find her sister's number. It took her less than four tries before her sister finally picked up the phone.

``Yeah... wha... Who's this?'' asked a sleepy and tired voice on the other side of the line.

''Rose? It's me. Petunia. We... we need... we need to speak face to face! It's Lily! She... Her... Lily's dead, Rose... She was killed by some madman from her freak world and... and... her son is here and... I don't know what to do. There's this letter and it's... Please! Please, come and help me! I'm scared! Please Rose!'' cried Petunia as she finally allowed herself to feel her emotions.

''... I'll be there in less than an hour. Don't leave the house. Do not answer the door or the phone. Close all the drapes and keep your family in the same room with an exit. Always keep a knife or something to fight back. I'll use our old code when I'll arrive.'' ordered the youngest Evan sister before hanging up.

Petunia didn't waste any time to make sure her sister's advices were followed and she waited in the kitchen; it took less than 40 minutes before she heard the tale tell sound of the Evan sister's old code. Carefully, Petunia opened the front door and led eyes upon her youngest sister. Rose walked right in without a word and made her way to the kitchen. There she saw her two nephews; one in a highchair with chocolate milk, the other on the floor chewing on his blanket.

''What happened?'' asked Rose with a monotone voice.

The answer to her question came in the form of a letter. Taking it from Petunia's trembling hand, Rose began to read and pray that whatever deity in the universe that the Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts never crossed her path.

 

_Dear Petunia,_

_It is my greatest regret that I must inform you that your sister and her husband were killed last night in Godric Hollow by the Dark Lord Voldemort. Her son managed to defeat the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort and lived to tell the tale. However, despite the Dark Lord  being dead, his followers, I am afraid, are not. It is therefore imperative that young Harry lives with you and your family to secure the Blood wards that will not only protect you, but your family as well._

_I ask of you, my girl, that you do not tell the boy of his fame in the wizarding world, of his parents or of the wizarding world. In fact, it would be of the upmost importance that you do not treat Harry with any kind of love or affection. The more meek and submissive you can make the boy, the greater the reward; 5000 pounds per months to be exact. Simply remember that Lily was able to go to a magical school just like you wanted, land a rich husband that could get her anything and became extremely popular both in school and at home if you ever start to waver in your conviction. Remember that your parents always praised Lily more than they ever praised you or even cared for you._

_With all my regards,_

 

_Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledoor,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts,_

_Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot._

It took every once of strengh and training in Rose not to break down in tears. She couldn't fantom how someone could be so cold and heartless as to announce that their sister had lost her life in such a manner. And that was nothing compared to what the man was asking Petunia to do to little Harry! The man, basically, told her to neglect and treat Harry like less than family and delibrately left the boy in the hands of a woman he had to know hated magic. Why else would he remind her of all the magical things that Petunia wanted but Lily had in such a way?

''I can't keep him. He... He won't survive Vernon! You known how he hates magic since... You know. I... I'll never love him. I'll never treat him like family or treat him well. You know me. Please... What should we do?'' asked Petunia, on the verge of a mental break down.

''You will tell Vernon to accept that promotion in America. You will tell him that it will be good for his reputation and for your son if you all moved to America. You will write a letter saying that you grant ME sole custody of our nephew Harry James Potter and have one of your neighbors sign as a witness. You will move as soon as possible and you will never come back. Do not tell anyone where exactly you are going and do not give them a forwarding address. You will dissapear and never come back to England. Am I clear?'' demanded the youngest woman as she looked straight in her sister's eyes.

''Yes.''

''I will take custody of Harry and leave the country as soon as I can reach a certain friend of mine. I will be taking Harry with me as I leave. Now write the letter and fetch one of your friends. I need to make a few phones calls.'' said Rose as she pulled out two pieces of papers and making her way to the toddler on the floor.

It didn't take long before the toddler with a raven's nest for hair raised his head and looked up at his aunt and a bright smile came across his face. He raised his little pudgy arms and made a grabby hands motion to have his aunt raise him up. Without waiting, Rose took Harry in her arms and gave him the bigest hug she could give him without being crushed. She placed a small kiss on her nephew's forehead to offer a bit of comfort to her now orphan nephew.

Unfortunately, her other nephew didn't appreciate not being the center of attention and began to wail and throw a temper tantrum. Rose steadily ignored the boy and proceed to take some baby food to feed Harry. It only made Dudley angrier; to make sure that everyone knew it by throwing his toy at his aunt's head. It never Rose as she caught the toy mere inches from her head and kept the toy in her hand. This did not made Dudley any happier; it made things worse.

Both Rose and Harry ignored him at the best of their abilities. Why should they pay attention to that brat?

''Rose! Why aren't you letting Dudley cry like this? Just leave the... the... boy... and help Dudley! He's not your son. Why should you pay him any time?'' asked Petunia as she rushed to her son.

''Neither is Dudley! I am taking care of Harry, because no one fed him, changed him or comfort him after he JUST lost his parents! I didn't pay attention to Dudley because he was throwing a temper tantrum just because he wants to be the center of attention.'' snapped back Rose, insulted that her sister would dare scowl her for for not indulging her stupid kid. ''I said that I would going to take care of Harry and that is what I am going to do. Since, you are clearly too incompetent to take care or notice of anyone else than your own child. I will take care and notice this child and no other.''

Thin lipped and tight jaw, Petunia took her son in her arms and handed the passation of custody to her sister with the letter given to her. She knew that Rose made a point and that she was in the wrong. Of course, she wasn't going to tell her this. She just couldn't say that HER precious Dudders could be in the wrong. It would be like she was giving preferential treatement to Lily's son over her own. Petunia had been overshadowed by her sisters accomplishments all her life, she wouldn't let her son suffer through that. No. It was the... the... boy that was in the wrong. Taking Rose's attention and food away from him.

''I will take Harry now and you will leave as soon as possible. This is the last time we will see each other. Something we can both agree that it is in our best interests. Let's face it. We never even liked each other. Even as children. Lily was the only one who could make us civil towards one another. Goodbye. And good luck!''

With this Rose left 4 Privet Drive in Little Whining in Surrey to never return.

 

_Five days later..._

Miss Figgs entered her new home. She was so happy and excited at the idea of helping the great Dumbledoor and doing such a noble task. She was to keep an eye on Harry and his relative and make sure to report anything suspicious and dangerous around the family. She was happy to know that the family that used to live here was being relocated to a nice place elsewhere; it meant she had a better view on 4 Privet Drive.

Her door bell rang to announce a visitor. Expecting to see Petunia at her door to welcome her into the neighborhood, however, it wasn't. Instead, it was Miss number 5 Privet Drive. She brought a casserole and offered her the last new gossip on the street. According to her, Petunia and her family left for America after her husband received a promotion and the family left in less than three days later. It was all strange and rather suspicious as everyone knew that Vernon was an asbismal employee at his job and there was no way that he could have a promotion. So it was everyone's guess as to why the Dursleys left so fast. Obviously something scandalous.

 

Mrs Figgs was rightfully shocked. Petunia Dursley left for America with Harry Potter! She had to tell Dumbledoor and make sure that they could find the boy before the Death Eaters did. They had to make sure that the muggles would never again leave their home like this. How was the Order supposed to protect and train Harry to his destiny if the Dursley family kept moving from one place to another? This was awful! Just awful!

Rudely and abruptely, Mrs Figgs closed the door of Mrs number 5 Privet Drive and ran as fast as her old legs could to her fireplace to contact Dumbledoor. Unfortunately for her, Mrs Figgs did not see Mr Whiskers, one of her many kneazles, and tripped over him and cracked her head on the edge of her fireplace. Hearing the commotion, Mrs number 5 and Mrs number 7 Privet Drive entered the old lady's house to find her unconcious and bleeding. The ambulance arrive exactly fifteen minutes later to pick up Mrs Figgs. Unfortunately for the old woman, Mrs number 7 watched a lot of medical drama series on television and believed herself to be a professional doctor and decided that Mrs Figgs's head had to be moved as her awkward angle could hurt her in the long run. This had the undesire effect to snapped the old woman's neck; killing her instantely. The first responders could only confirm her death.

And so, Mrs Figgs never reported to Albus Dumbledoor about the Dursley's departure for America or about the treatement of little Harry. Albus never knew that the Dursley family arrived in New Jersey for Vernon's work; he never knew that Harry was never raised by Petunia and Vernon; he never found out that Rose established herself with Harry in France (one of the few country in the International Confederation of Wizards where Albus Dumbledoor had no influence or was regarded with any respect what-so-ever) and never leaned that the Dursley family died at the hands of a serial killer three years later. Not even Lord Voldemort had caused such a disruption into the old manipulator's plans as much as the Evans sisters. He never knew and when he would learn of his failed plans, it would be far to late to do anything.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 

 

Within the first week of Rose taking Harry, Albus Dumbledoor realise that taking over the Potter's fortune and political standing was going to be harder than he previously thought. As it turns out, James never took the Potter Lordship and was even removed from even being considered a potential candidate. Charlus Potter, while a loving and caring father, was not blind to his only son's fault. James was rash, arrogant, spoiled and reckless; he didn't understood the true value of money and never made a sound investement in his short life. His eagerness to sell away the Potter town house, the cottage in Hogsmead and three-quarter of his fortune as the heir of House Potter to finance the Order of the Pheonix without so much a guaranty of return on the money or even a piece of the profit made it quite clear to Charlus that James was not fit to be the next Lord Potter. Therefor, in his will, he gave the Lordship, the fortune and the complete and total control of the Potter estates to his grand-child (regardless of it's gender). In the meanwhile, it would be Ragnok, the Potter's financial adviser at Gringot, that would managed the estates. No one could have access to anything other than the trust fund for Harry; most importantly, Albus Dumbledoor. Charlus Fleamont Potter made it quite clear that the seats and fortune of House Potter were never to be handled by the Headmaster of Hogwarts in any case or capacity what-so-ever.

This had infuriated James and Albus. They had thought that with the vast wealth of the Potter family, they could do so much good for the future. They could sway the werewolves to their side, they could help muggleborns and their families move into new safehouses, they could arm themselves, they could build-up influence and combat that of the Death Eaters in the Wizengamot without having to sit to boring and long sessions. Yet, Charlus Potter's will was absolute. The man had declared his son inapt at the role of Lord of House Potter and left everything to his grand-child for it's 21st birthday.

Why twenty-one instead of seventeen? Because at seventeen, you are a child that still make stupid mistakes that could impact the future. You just got out of Hogwarts and now, with all the money you could possibly dream of and little to no supervision, you would most certainly spend it all on frivolous things. Furthermore, at seventeen, you were more influencable than you would be at twenty-one. At twenty-one, you have more experience in the real world. You have a better graps of responsibilities and you had time to make mistakes and learn from them. It wasn't ideal, as you could still make mistakes, but at least the purcentage was significantly lower.

This, of course, was quite painful to Dumbledoor's ego as he had thought that he had manipulated the Potter prat into giving him his fortune, but now he had nothing. However, the worse had yet to come. Filling to become Harry's only magical guardian, Albus learned that Charlus Potter had once again beaten him to it. Before his death, the man made his son relenquish to him his right to choose a magical guardian other than the child's godparents. In other words, since Sirius Black was now in Azkaban (unfornate, but necessary to his plans) and Alica Longbottom, née MacMillan, in St-Mungoes, it was Charlus Fleamont Potter that decided who would be the Boy-Who-Lived's magical guardian. And boy did Albus get the shock of his life! As it turns out, no one but the goblin Ragnok could choose where could Harry live, where he could persue his magical education, how he was raised and what rituals he could perform or have perform on him.

It shocked Dumbledoor, but it shocked the Brittish Wizarding World even more. A goblin in charge of an heir to a Most Ancien and Noble House? What sort of madness was this? The ministry (at the urging of the Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot) tried to overturn Charlus Potter's will; to no avail. The will was legal and accepted by none other than Minister for Magic, Alcazar Drimwald. The brave minister who had duel to the death Lord Voldemort when he was rising in force in the late 60's. This will was irrivocable and no one was willing to start a war with the Goblin Nation over the matter. So the purebloods and Dumbledoor bit their tongues and accepted this horrible decision with sour smiles.

Dumbledoor tried to reason and manipulate Ragnok into seeing that little Harry's health, life and wellfare were best when in his hands. Ragnok was not impressed. In fact, he was down right furious. To suggest that a goblin could not care and treat a magical child properly, regardless of it's species, was down right insulting and shed doubt on the abilities of goblins to raise their own little ones. To truly make sure that Albus Dumbledoor had little to no influence in his young ward's life, Ragnok issued a recall of all the books, heirlooms and objects that belonged to the Potter family, as well as the exact location of Harry Potter before the end of the week. Should Dumbledoor refuse to comply, the charges of thief, of kidnapping and of child endangerment would be filed with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the seizure and immediate closure of the Dumbledoor's family vault.

Now Albus was truly screwed. He had to give up the books, the Invisibility cloak and Harry to Ragnok or face a cell in Azkaban. No amount of manipulation, of sweet talk or grand-fatherly wisdom would save him now. However, if he could place a few more blocks and tracking spells on the boy before handling him over to the goblins... Ah! No. That would not due. Ragnok must have thought of that possibility and demanded to know the location, but forbide Dumbledoor to ever see or retrieve Harry. He could not be in the same room, he could not communicate with the child's guardians, he could not send one of his friends to see the child or communicate with the child or it's current guardians. Dumbledoor could only give the adress and that was it.

On Sunday, at exactly 11:59 pm, all the requested items were returned and the location of Harry was given. Of course, if Charlus Potter chose Ragnok to take care of his heir, it was because the goblin had more common sense than the average wizard or witch. And so, the compulsion charms, the tracking charms, the obediance and loyalty potions inbued into the cloak and books and the delayed blocks that were supposed to stick onto Harry if he ever touched anything were removed and recorded into the rather large and extensive file of infractions and shady dealings of one Albus Dumbledoor the goblins had compiled over the years.

It took Ragnok less than two minutes to properly locate the old Dursley house; three more minutes to find out that Dumbledoor's spy was now dead due to the inherent stupidity of surburban housewives; and one hour to locate Harry's new home. Without so much as taking a moment to breath, Ragnok flooed to 37 rue de Montmartre, Paris, France.

''Greetings. I am Ragnok. I am the late Lord Charlus Fleamont Potter's financial adviser and current magical guardian of Heir Hadrian James Potter. I am here to speak to the person who took my ward.'' said the goblin without missing a beat, oblivious or not caring about the shocked face of the human residing in the mansion.

''That would be I. My name is Rose Evans, soon to be Vaux De Villiers. I took my nephew Harry from my sister's house. She did not feel that she could take properly care of him and has given me sole custody of Harry.'' explained the young blond and green eyed woman as she pulled out the letter Petunia gave her.

''I see. So you are related to Miss Lily Potter and you would like to raised Heir Hadrian James Potter. Is that correct?'' asked Ragnok as he looked through the lease of custody.

''Yes, I am. I am aware that I am not a magical like my nephew, but I am marrying a wizard who will help me take care of my nephew. In exchange, I help him obtain his heritage by marrying him. Alexander will teach Harry how to managed his estates and his heritage and make sure that Harry has all the necessary shots and medical treatments. He does not have children and he would love to raise Harry.''

''As per the late Lord Potter's will, I am young Harry's magical guardian and financial adviser. I approve your choice to be bounded to a magical human. It shows that you will make sure young Harry will receive the proper education befitting someone of his station and his species. The Vaux De Villiers have a good reputation with Gringotts, despite their Dark Lord ancestors. I will require reports of young Harry's physical, mental and magical health every fortnight and I will come to see the progress every month to make sure that my ward is safe, healthy and developping well. Also, I will be deciding if young Harry's magical education is appropriate. I will not have my ward become a dark lord or a tyrant because of the dark arts.''

''Perfect. I understand and agree with your requirements. It is sensible. And I agree completely about the dark arts. Which reminds me, I will need some help from you. When I arrived in Paris, Alexander noticed that Harry had a cursed scar. We brought him to the magical hospital to see what we could do about it, but the doctors told us that someone sealed a magical leech into the scar! Alexander couldn't have it removed since he is not related in any way to Harry and I'm a muggle. We were hoping to elope as fast as we could to have the leech remove. I don't want that... that... THING inside my nephew. According to the doctors, the leech is feeding off of Harry's magical center and might one day kill him! Do you think that, as his magical guardian and tutor, you could ask to have it remove and see if Harry needs any other procedures? My nephew faced a powerful dark wizard as a baby. One does not come out of such a trauma without a few scars; be they magical, psychological or physical in nature.''

Ragnok was quite impressed by this muggle. She clearly cared a great deal about her nephew and was willing to marry a male to ensure the survival of a young not her own. This Rose human was about to bound herself to a male only to help her nephew and her friend. Her friend would receive his inheritance, thus continuing the financial expansion of the Vaux De Villiers House's fortune and making sure that the Potter Heir and fortune were well looked after and taken care of; even if it meant she could never leave her mate and find the one she loved.

She clearly loved her nephew and cared for his safety and health; she took immediate actions to make sure that her nephew could be safe and sound. She understood (maybe not in it's entirety) the ramifications of the duel between young Harry and Lord Voldemort and proceeded to make sure that her nephew's future was not in danger. Futhermore, her blood relation to Lily Potter, her obvious love for her nephew and the scattered toys and youngling necessities only made the blood wards all the more powerful. No one could offer better protection to young Hadrian than Rose Evans, soon to be Vaux De Villiers(except perhaps, Lily Potter herself).

''I will come with you to the hospital and speak with the healers. However, it is best to bound with your chosen mate as soon as possible. It will prevent the British Wizarding Ministry from removing young Harry if they ever found out he was raised by a single female muggle. The Ministry does not approve or see in the best of lights single mothers or children out of wedlock. Furthermore, the French Ministry for Magic will not refuse service to my species, just muggles. Something one does not find in Britain.'' said Ragnok as he sat down and pulled the necessary paperwork both she and Alexander will have to fill out.

As the goblin prepared the paperwork, Rose went to get her fiancé. It took less than five minutes for Rose and Alexandre entered the living room. Ragnok was quite surprised at the young german man. Alexandre Balthazar Vaux De Villiers, next Monsieur Vaux De Villiers, was a 6 foot 8 tall man with large shoulders, muscular frame and golden eyes. His hair, rich and dark cupper, so distinct of his family, was pulled back into a spiky mess. Dressed in a completely black three piece suit with black gloves and only a snow white tie, Alexander Vaux De Villiers cut an impressive figure; one that reminded of his late father, Simon Vaux De Villiers .

'' _Bon après-midi_ , Ragnok! Welcome to the Vaux De Villiers town house. Rose has told me that you are little Harry's magical guardian and that you wanted to speak to us about the living arrangement.'' greeted the man as he sat down with three glass; one of blood and two of beer.

`` _Good manners, speaks more than one languages and respects the culture and the customs of other species. This will be good for young Hadrian.``_ analysed Ragnok, pleased with his decision so far.

'' _Bon après-midi, Monsieur Vaux De Villiers_. Here is the paperwork and the contract to take care of young Hadrian. Like I said, I will need a report every fortnight to make sure of the state of Hadrian's developement and well-bieng. I will come once a month, randomly unannounced, to see for myself the progress going on. I will speak privately with youg Hadrian and what he tells me will be confidential. I want to make sure that there is no loopholes or possibilities for the Brittish Ministry of Magic to take young Hadrian from us. ''

''I was told that young Hadrian has a soul leech in his scar and that you were unable to have it remove due to technical issues. I will come with you both to have the abomination remove, however, you must bound as soon as possible. The news of the soul leech in the Brittish Wizarding World will not be kept silent from anyone very long and if you are both married; one with the blood of late Lily Potter, née Evans and the other a Pureblood, they will not be able to do anything. After all, Rose bounded herself to a wizard to afford a proper education worthy of young Hadrian's status. Then, brought the youngling to a healer to make sure he was in good health. Add to this that you both accept to follow what many would call an invasive and insulting protocol, will show that you both have young Hadrian's best interest at heart.''

''Now, I understand that since young Hadrian is under the protection of the Vaux De Villiers House, you will have to teach him certain... Let's say, less than savory spells that are not quite illegal, yet still frown upon. It is tradition in your family. However, I will have to ask you not to teach him any dark art. It would be too dangerous.'' requested the goblin with a pointed look towards the man.

''Worry not about the dark arts. The Vaux De Villiers have been practionners of the dark arts since before Charlemagne and despite our many ancestor's becoming Dark Lords in their own rights, not one of them ever began to learn the dark arts or had their children learn of the dark arts before their core settled. We can teach the theories behind it, however, for each spell, each ritual and curses, we must teach the consequences that touches both the world around us and ourselves. We teach a dark spell, then we teach them what it does to your adversary or victim, what you must do to have the spell or ritual work, and then what happens to you if you do theses spells and rituals. Usually with very graphic details to scare the living day light out of the little angels. It makes them think twice before using a spell they should not.'' reassured the man. ''Besides, I have no intention of teaching the boy the dark arts! He has a light core! Well... More grey than light with this soul leech... The Vaux De Villiers family has been practicing the dark arts for centuries; we have a higher immunity than most to it's addicting lure. Harry? His family is so Light oriented and for so long, that the dark arts would swallow him before he even made it half-way a fraction of what we can do. It would kill him before he even realise it. He will learn some curses and jinks, but the dark arts? Not even if I was imperiused! My vows as Monsieur Vaux De Villiers would kill me before that ever happens.''

That was quite a relief for the goblin; he was so sure that Vaux De Villiers would have been insulted with his request. The Vaux De Villiers family prided themselves in their abilities with the dark arts. They were an institution in the French Wizarding World. They fought in the Hundred Year War, fought in every single civil war, fought for Kings and Country, fought against Kings and Country. They saved and betrayed and liberated France so many times that NEWT students at Beauxbatons Academy tried for years to dissifer if the Vaux De Villiers were considered traitors or heroes at the moment (they were neither, as half had supported Grindelwald and the Germans during World War Two and the other half fought against the invaders and with the Resistance).

The Vaux De Villiers were the pride of the dark families of France. The name had become over the centuries something typically french; if you truly wanted to explore France, you had to go see the great castle of _Passe Rivière_ (Pass River, in english) in Brittany. The family's castle showed so much of the dark and less than glorious, but necessary parts of the French Wizarding World. Books, paintings, weapons, artefacts, armors, war engines, jewelry and so much more was on exposition for those who wanted to learn more about the dark in France.

Not many country could say that they were proud of their Dark Lords; Germany had all but kicked out the Grindelwald family after their black sheep had started the war and Spain still refused to acknowledge that they had the most Dark Lords than any other country in all of Europe (more than two per centuries in the last millenia; far more than all the Eastern countries put together during the same lapse of time). France, however, made sure that everyone knew that they had their very own Official Dark Lord whom they could consult and work with if a situation arised that had any connection to the dark. For every consultation, the Head of the Vaux De Villiers would receive compensation for disturbing his precious time. They were the closest thing to royalty since the French Revolution (Surprinsingly, the only conflict that the Vaux De Villiers have never engaged in).

The couple refused to accept any form of payment, stipend or allowance from the bank, the trust fund for Harry or from any other sources. Rose insisted that she could provide her nephew with everything and if the rest of the Vaux De Villiers family felt it was unfair that they should pay for everything for the child and not receive anything in return, she would raise the money herself. She had more than enough to provide for her nephew and herself. No. It would be better to invest the money in Harry's future. The only thing that would be taken out of Harry's vaults would be either heirlooms, journals from previous family members and possibly the portraits of his parents. Nothing else!

Alexander Vaux De Villiers felt it to be an insult to his family's honor to accept any sort of money when the family had sworn to protect and raise Harry. He gave his word as a gentleman that he would raise and protect Harry as his own child and when one does such a promise, then one pays and must own up to the responsibilities of raising a child. This inclueded any financial necessities. If they had monetary issues, than Alexander could understand the stipend as it helped the family with the strain of raising an extra child. However, the Vaux De Villiers were anything but poor! Raising and paying for one child would never even begin to chip at the iceberg that was the family's fortune; so it would dishonorable to accept any kind of financial help from Harry's vaults or family.

After this came the discussion about Harry's health. It was decided that a french healer would be looking over the little boy. St-Mungoes healer's were... abysmal at best. They still practiced medical procedures that had been proven as ineffective and outright banned by the whole of Europe before the Second World War. They didn't believe in the new developments in medicine and barely had any ideas of the necessary vaccines for children. Dragon Pox was still a mortal disease for children and adults in England, when for the rest of the world it was a mild inconvenient. The Vaux De Villiers family healer would be looking over Harry and would recommend any change necessary to Harry's well-being to Ragnok before anything was done.

Then came the discussion of Harry's discipline, both Rose and Alexander did not believe in physical punishment. They did not believe that hitting, insulting or beating a child would teach him anything other than how to improperly deal with his anger. They did believe in making a child do some chores like weeding the garden when he did something wrong or something of the likes when a child misbehaved. They believed in a strict set of rules, clearly defined and understandable. They believed that a child could make his own mistakes, but that didn't mean that he could not be punishned.

So far, any subjects touched upon the couple and the goblin agreed. It helped that the couple were responsible and cared for Harry. They did not approve of laziness and mediocrity; they viewed that doing the bare minimum was an insult to one's parents who worked all year round to give you the best that they could afford. If one had no desire or interest in a subject or area, than it was one's duty to find such an area or subject to make sure that one's parents did not worked their bottom's off for nothing. The only subject that they did disagree on was Harry's education.

Rose was adament that Harry went to a muggle elementary to learn how to socialise and help learn about his muggle heritage; while Alexander though it was a terrible idea, as children were often time cruel and Harry could respond with accidental magic. Besides, unlike Britain, France offered a elementary type of school for wealthy elite families where children learned to socialise and learned about the basics such as math, reading, writing, french litterature and history. Thought not completely satisfied, Rose accepted to send Harry to _L'academie élémentaire magique_ (Magical elementary academy), but insisted on teaching her nephew about the muggle world.

No one agreed on which school Harry should go to once he turned eleven. Rose wanted to keep Harry away from Britain and Dumbledoor by enrolling Harry at Beauxbatons Academy. Both Alexander and Ragnok quickly veto against it. While french and of good reputation, the school centered mostly on etiquette, charms, enchanting and very little in defense, sports and had a abysmal transfiguration curriculum. Alexander had seen the results of Beauxbaton Academy when his sister had graduated; the french school had turned a promising young girl into another brainless and unoriginal spoiled brat that rejected her family's gifts as it was too _ordinary_ to be dark.

Durmstrang Institute was Alexander prefered choice; it taught martial defense magic, had a great duelling program and the family had been sending their sons there since the creation of the school. Harry would learn to survive and thrive there. Ragnok outright refused as Durmstrang thaught the dark arts and had a dark reputation; the Brittish Ministry would never allow Harry to go anywhere other than Hogwarts, least of all Durmstrang.

''Mr. Ragnock, do you really believe that Harry would be safer at Hogwarts? With Dumbledoor as it's Headmaster? During the man's tenure, more than half of the electives have been removed, the teaching posts cut by more than half, the standards of education are a joke, bullying is waved off with a '' _boys will be boys_ '' attitude, there is war between their houses, muggleborns are insulted and bullied with little to no help at all from the staff and the student's NEWTs results are abysmal compared to any other school in the ICW. Hogwarts may have been the greatest school in the world at one point, but now it is a joke. They rank 11th on the Great Eleven Schools! It is humiliating!'' said Alexander as he showed the results of his research on school to the goblin.

To the goblin's surprise, the man was right. Hogwarts was no longer a good option for Harry. The education given to the students was severely lacking and useless. As a magical guardian and as a professional goblin banker, he could not send his ward to such a substandard school without shaming his ancestor and his nation. Such a poor decision would be a bad investment on his part; and Ragnok did not become the financial advisor and guardian of one of the Most Ancient and Noble families by making such bad decisions. But where to send Harry, if not Hogwarts.

The best school in the world at the moment was Mahoutokoro and with Harry's soul leech, even if they did get it removed, there was no way that they would accept him as they were even more Light obsessed than Britain. The second was a tie between Ilvermony (the american school) and Castelobruxo (the south american school) and they only accepted children from their own countries or continent. Besides, since World War Two, the American-Brittish relationship was that of a cold war. Macusa did not approve of Dumbledoor's attitude or rewards at the end of the war just because he had defeated Grindelwald. The man had been begged and almost bribed countless of times to intervene or help, and he had done nothing but offer empty excuses and advises. Only to take the glory from everyone else when the Allied Forces and the American Forces had all but destroyed the Dark Lord, making the sacrifice of thousands of good wizards and witches seem completely irrelevant.

''In hindsight, maybe they will accept Harry just to piss Dumbledoor off!'' proposed Rose.

''Not if it will cause a war between the two countries. It would be easy for the old man to make it sound as if the Americans were personnaly attacking Brittain by taking the Boy-Who-Lived from him. Which they would be doing.'' countered Alexander with a small smile.

Uagadou was in third place, but only accepted students from Africa or had to have African roots; which Harry did not have. Durmstrang and Koldovstoretz (the russian school) were neck-to-neck at forth place. The Russian school, unfortuanetaly, was not a good idea as the school was far and had an even worse relationship with Britain than America. The irony of it all was that muggle America and muggle England were allies in a cold war against Russia (or URSS), while magical America and magical Russia were allies in a cold war with Englad. Russia refused to have any students that had any ties with England and his Ministry within his borders. It only left Durmstrang!

Ragnok was still not convinced that Durmstrang was such a good idea. After all, he did not want Hadrian to be exposed to the dark arts. The Brittish Ministry of Magic and Dumbledoor would risk another war with the Goblin Nation if they heard so much as a whisper of Hadrian learning the dark arts.

So a compromise was proposed. Harry will attend the french magical elementary school and not learn any dark arts spell, curse or jinx from Alexander; once he turned eleven, they would leave the choice to Harry to decide which school he wished to attend. They would afford all the documentation to the child on his tenth birthday and allow him an entire year to make his choice. That way, no one could say that they forced or pressured the boy into a school unfit for him. The choice would be made by Harry himself and that was it. Of course, not a damn word would be said to anyone in Britain about this project. Everyone would try to take Harry from them and send him in Dumbledoor's clutches.

So it was decided. With nothing else left to discussed, the humans and the goblin made their way to the _Saint-Martyre_ Hospital (Saint-Martyr hospital) to have the soul leech remove. It took less than three minutes to see that the soul leech was in fact a Horcrux and was immediately removed. Ragnok kept the soul fragment in a jar and promised to see if it could not be used to find any other made by Lord Voldefarts, as Alexander liked to call him. It would prove successful and the best thing was, that Harry would never have to hunt them down.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. Please tell me what you think. Should I simply jump directly to Harry's seventh year and the tournament or show snippets of his education and life during his time at Durmstrang. Again I am open to suggestions and ideas. A special thanks to Fuckoff12 for their great suggestion! :)

* * *

 

 

_9 years later..._

Heir Hadrian James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Amarylis Potter, née Evans, nephew of Lady (or Madame as they say in France) Rose Iris Vaux De Villiers, née Evans, and of Lord Alexander Simon Vaux De Villiers, and ward of Ragnok, Third son of Bloodspear and account manager of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, had a very big decision to make.

Today was the day that he was to announce which school he wished to attend. He had many different options to choose from. Almost all of the Great Eleven Magical Schools in the world had accepted him; only Mahoutokoro and Koldovstoretz had refused his guardians requests. The honorable Japanese school had refused his acceptance due to the fact that despite the soul leech was gone, his magical core was grey from birth and Harry did not speak one word Japanese; therefore, inilligible for the mandatory interview with the school's headmaster. The Russian school reason for Harry's refusal was not something anyone could have planned for.

While Harry spoke, wrote and read over seven languages (English, French, Russian, Spanish, Gobbledegook and Veela), was more french than brittish at this point and had passed all the entrance exams (one of them included a strong grasp of classic dancing), the school could not accept the boy because of the new tensions between London and Moscow. Another one of Fudge's stupid racially innacceptable remarks (the stupid man had joked to the American president that the President of the Magical United Russian Nations was governing nothing more than sad lazy drunks who were more interrested in VeridianVodka than in getting respectable jobs) had the Russian up in arms and willing to declare war. Dumbledoor's (condescending) intervention had only made things even worse and only the patient and dedicated French representative at the ICW was able to defuse the situation. However, Russia had declared a blockade of anything brittish and any of it's citizen; which was what Harry was. Not that the boy could blame the poor russians; such an ignorant insult made him ashamed of calling Britain his homeland. The little boy had felt so ashamed by his country of birth's stupidity and racism, that he had wrote a letter to the Russian President to personnally apologised for his minister's insensitive remarks. Harry never knew that this simple gesture had made him the only magical Brittish citizen to have permission to enter Russian soil for the next three and a half hundred years.

So now, all that was left was Ilvermony, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. Despite the fact that the french school had steadily improved under Madam Maxime and his uncle Alexander's supervision, it was still not up to Harry's standards. In the last decade, his uncle had invested in the school like never a Vaux De Villiers had ever done before. Gone were the classes filled with nothing but boring and useless subjects like Reception planning, gone were the incompetent teachers like the ones in Defense and Transfigurations, gone were the useless expenses like the chandelier maid (have a damn house-elf do it or give it as a detention to a student, for France's sake! Had said uncle Alexander). The students had more sports, better rounded classes, strict guidelines and expectations from and for students, there were new rules and precautions put in place to prevent any sorts of teacher-student intimite relationships (which was a good thing considering that more than one teacher were found to have illigitemite children with past or current students). However, there was still some progress to be made in the duelling department.

His uncle Alexander had started to get involved in the school when a very unaccetable candidate for the Headmistress post (Beauxbaton always had a woman at the helm of the school); a known creature and being hater! Of all things! It was rumored that her husband had secretely been financing Lord Voldemort during his reign of terror. The woman had such horrid plans for the school; starting by limiting the number of students with veela blood into the school and segregating them along with the half-bloods and the muggleborns from the ''pure'' students. Alexander Vaux De Villiers never could stand the couple in high society, but the very idea of letting such a vile woman in the school or on the Board of Governers..? Not a chance in Hell! He had backed up Madam Maxime, stating her numerous years dedicaded to helping all students no matter what; from failling grades to bullying problems, from pregnant students to abused children (from parents or teachers)... Madam Maxime was there and ready to fight for those who needed. She took care of the school for half of her predecessor's tenure. Who better than this fine woman could watch over the next generation of witches and wizards of France? Madam Maxime won unanimously and the school has never been better because of it. Yet, Harry did not feel like going to Beauxbaton; it was too genteel for his tastes. He needed a school with a good duelling and runes program.

Ilvermony was a good choice. The school's placement was more than acceptable and they had such a wide variety of language classes (Harry loved to learn new cultures and languages; magical or not), they had a sport called Quodpot than allowed Harry to be more than just one player like Quidditch (he still viewed the sport of his ancestors as better, but new things didn't scare him; besides the joy was in the flying, not as much as in the game), their defense classes were on par with that of Durmstrang, the school known for it's martial teachings and duelling classes. The only downside was that as an brittish citizen, he would be horribly bullied. Despite living in France for most of his life, he had a prim and proper English accent due to his aunt Rose's teachings. Americans would catch on the second he opened his mouth and would be merciless. Not something Harry particullarly enjoyed.

Americans viewed Brittish magicals as imbreded, arrogant, ignorant, irrelevant, out of date fools that prided themselves in their own pathetic mediocrity. They hated Albus Dumbledore and his politics, they hated how condescending the Ministry for Magic was, they hated how the old families looked down upon them for being descendants for Muggle-borns, Half-bloods and poor families. that left Britain in the hopes of opportunities, of escaping persecution and of a better life. All knew that Brittish wizards and witches were mercilessly mocked, degrated and spoke to with condescention by the Americans. Regardless of their age, gender or blood-status! No Brittish were spared. So Ilvermorny was out! Brittish students were not very welcomed there.

Then there was Durmstrang. While the school offered a very limited study of Herbology due to it's location way up north, the school offered the best Duelling, Defense and Runes classes in the world. Gellert Grindelwald had been one of the many alumnies of the school who had gain the title of Duelling Masters before he even left the shcool (considering that he got kicked out soon after he started his sixth year, it was quite the achivement). His uncle Alexander had gone to the school and he was the most powerful wizard Harry knew. They had a professional Quidditch field, they had the second most student to become world champion Quidditch players after Mahoutokoro! The thing that could break or make the deal was the Dark Arts classes.

Ragnok and aunt Rose were deeply agaisnt him learning the Dark Arts as this could give a reason to the British Ministry of Magic to take him away from his aunt, uncle Alexander and uncle Ragnok. However, if he went to Durmstrang he would have to learn them. He didn't know if it was worth it; maybe Ilvermorny wouldn't be so bad...

''Harry? How are you doing?'' asked uncle Alexander as he entered his nephew's bedroom.

''I... I don't know, uncle. Ilvermorny is great and all, but I know I'll have a hard time with keeping my temper in check. I know they don't really take the british very seriously and sometimes it goes into bullying, but... they don't teach the dark arts and...'' said Harry with a small voice; he didn't want to offend his uncle who technically was a dark arts master.

''Ah! I see! Harry, I know you don't want to get anyone in trouble with the Ministry over in Britain and that you think the safer route is the best. Sometimes, it is, but this is YOUR life. No one else's. This is your future! No matter where you go to study, so long as you do your very best, no one that matters will be disappointed. The second you choose to lead your life in a certain way just to please someone else or in fear of what others will think, then you have forfeited your life.'' said the man with a soft and wise voice. ''Besides, Durmstrang's dark arts program is very mild compared to it's reputation. They first teach you the difference between light and dark spells and then, they teach you the consequences of the spells and jinxs you learn. In fact, the first year, all you learn is how dangerous the dark arts are and a few spells. They teach you that even if the magic is dark that it isn't evil. And if, at the end of your fifth year, you don't want to continue, then you can drop the course completely.''

''Really? I thought it was a core class?'' said Harry, surprised at this news.

''Of course! Nobody will force you to take classes you don't like after your OWLS! The reason why Durmstrang kept on his dark arts program when all other schools dropped it was because the school believed that children need to know both the good, the bad and the ugly of magic and what happens when someone abuses any side of it. The dark arts classe also teaches the appropriate way of using spells and the dangers link to it.''

''For example, at Ilvermorny you will learn the spell _Diffindo,_ the cutting spell. Now this spell can cut through many things, from tissues for the seamstress to a tree for the lumberjack; and that is it. At Durmstrang, you will learn it's darker cousin _Diffindo Reheim_ that cuts through anything from stone to flesh. The spell was never dark to begin with; it was invented when wizards in _Ye old France_ wanted to cut stones to make castles faster and easier than the muggle way. The cuts were even and straight; it made for better and stronger castles, since there wasn't as much morter between them that could be chipped through if attacked. They cut expenses by half and got more money out of their work. For a time, the spell was held as a miracle spell for stonemassons and construction workers; but then... A war came their way, and like many other wars, humans, magical or not, showed a frightening amount of creativity in ways to hurt and kill one another. The country was divided in two and no one was spared; all had to fight. It was a stonemasson who used the spell against another being first; he wanted to protect his family from invaders. He cut down twenty-eight armed men in less than five minutes! When a general heard this, he demanded that all his men learned the spell and used it on their ennemies in battle. Before long, people were losing limbs like crazy and blood was raining everywhere. It was even called the Cutting Hex Battle. After the war, the Statue of Secrecy came along and many spell were labeled dark and it was to the new governments to regulate what they accepted or not. _Diffindo Reheim_ was one of them! So the spell that had been held a god-send only a few decades before was now a dangerous and illegal spell. It was used ONCE as a method of defense by a scared man trying to save his family and it became a spell of war. This is what you will learn in the dark arts class.''

Harry didn't know what to think. This was something he had never thought of; this certainly put things into perspective. If this is what he was going to learn at Durmstrang and no where else, than it changed to game. Besides, his uncle was right, he couldn't just take on a school where he would be miserable and might not be treated right just because of the Ministry and Dumbledore's need to control everything! The people around him hadn't work and scheme just for him to bend to the old man's will! This was his life! He would call the shots and screw to hell anyone who disagree with it!

''I think I made my choice. I'll go to Durmstrang! I'll learn what I need to know and do my best. Thanks for being there for me!'' said the little boy as he hugged his uncle almost to death.

Pride and joy swelled the older man's heart. Since the moment he laid eyes on that little baby boy all those years ago, Alexander never was the same again. He became silly and cared less about his statuts and his reputation; caring far more for Harry's well-being and happiness. He invested himself in his community and grew the desire to have a family. Unfortunately, he couldn't have biological children, but he had found a son in his nephew by mariage.

His life with Harry had been filled with laughter and pride. From his first few steps to his bout of accidental magic (blowing up his nasty aunt Agripine after she blew smoke from her cigarette in Rose's face), the little raven-haired boy made his life so much more worth it. He had secretely hoped for Harry to choose his alma mater; it felt more like he had a real son to pass on his legacy. He would always be proud of his nephew regardless of the choice he made, but choosing Durmstrang rather than Ilvermorny... well, it gave him a little _Je ne sais quoi_.

Taking out a letter with green ink and a seal with a snake, a lion, a badger and an eagle, Alexander privetely thought that old Charlus Potter might have been the smartest man in his day and age when he chose Ragnok as Harry's magical guadian. The letter was soaked through in compulsion potions, loyalty potions, binding spells and a whole lot of other spells that had no place on a child's school invitation letter. Dumbledore was really desperate to have Harry at Hogwarts and to have control over him!

''This came for you a few minutes ago. It's up to you. Do you want to send the letter yourself or do you want Ragnok to deal with this?” asked the older man.

“If I send a letter refusing Hogwarts, Ragnok will still have to deal with the Ministry. One way or another, he will have trouble because of it. So, I'll write a letter on a truth paper. That way no one can say that I was influenced or pressured into going to another school and everyone will see that I don't care about Hogwarts or Britain's opinion.” said Harry, determine to own up to his decision with maturity. “I'll just make sure to send it at the very last moment to make sure that they will have the worst trouble to send someone to convince me otherwise. And if we just so happened to be out of the country on a family trip together... Well it's not like it's bad parenting if Ragnok and you guys bring me to another country to '' _expend'_ ' my horizons and culture... Right?”

Alexander smirked at his nephew's cunning. This would cause unnecessary obstacles in Dumbledore's path once he received Harry's refusal. Ragnok had over an entire year's worth of vacation time stored up, Rose had always wanted to visit Germany (aside from her very secret and dubious work) and the Vaux De Villiers residence in Berlin could rival that of the Black's Grimmauld Place in terms of wards and protection.

Immediately, Harry started on his letter of refusal. The faster he wrote this letter, the faster they could leave Rennes for Berlin. It did not take too long as it did not need too much explanations.

 

_Dear Deputy-Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,_

_I thank you for your invitation to Hogwart School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. I was told that it was my parents alma mater and that I was registered at my birth. However, after carefully looking through the International Confederation of Wizards school records I cannot go to a school that ranks so poorly; it would be an insult to my parents hard work and my family. I have decided to refuse to attend Hogwarts and go to a different school._

_I am aware that you were very close to my parents even after they graduated and that you were their Head of House. Please, don't take offense to the fact that I don't want to attend Hogwarts; it has nothing to do with any personal or that I believe Hogwarts and it's staff to be worth less than the masters that they are. I was told that you were one of the premier Transfiguration masters in all of Europe! It is my belief that Hogwarts is not suited for me as I wish to pursue a Duelling career and later on in life a career in Runes. Unfortunetally, Hogwarts offers no Duelling classes and it's Rune classes is not available until third years, unlike other schools._

_Please send my regards to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and please do not bother sending someone to convince me to attend Hogwarts as my decision is final and mine alone. No one forced me, no one pressured me and I have studied and researched for an entire year before making MY own choice._

_Thank you for your time and consideration,_

_Harry James Potter, Heir of House Potter, Heir of House Black and ward of House Evans (through my aunt)._

 

Once done, Harry made sure that the ink was dry before heading to the owlery. Harry instructed the owl not to stop and simply drop the letter before leaving as soon as possible. The owl had to be careful as it could have a few charms placed on him, something Dumbledore would not hesitate to do. He watched as the majestic bird made it's way to Scotland and wondered if he should have sent a letter to his cousin Dudley.

Dudley was currently living with his father's sister, Marjorie Dursley; she took her nephew in after the death of his parents. Vernon and Petunia had left England a few days after the death of Harry's parents to New Jersey for Vernon's job. Things were going well and the family was prospering: Vernon had a promotion, Petunia was the neighborhood's queen bee, Dudley was going to daycare and made many friends... All came crashing down one day when Vernon and Petunia decided to spend the day together and stayed home; they had sent their son to daycare to make sure that they were alone. They wanted to reconnect and have another child... Unfortunately, at the same time, a Mafia hitman had been tasked to take out Vernon after the man had turn back on his end of a deal. His name was Richard Kuklinski and was known as the IceMan. His aunt and uncle were his newest victims and Dudley only survived for being at daycare. Their bodies were found in the overly large freezer in their home as the man didn't have time to take away their corpses. They were only discovered three days later when the police decided to investiguate the Dursleys disapperance.

The authorities tracked Rose and Marjorie to see which one could take in Dudley. Rose couldn't as she was living with magicals and Dudley was a muggle who knew nothing of magic. Marjorie could and wanted to take in Dudley; she was rather adamant about it and proclaimed that only a Dursley woman could raise Dudley properly. The two women agreed on Dudley's placement, however, they argued tooth and nails on who was going to pay the funeral. Marjorie believed that since Rose was so rich and that she had to raise Dudley that the new Madame Vaux De Villiers should pay for the ceremony and the price wasn't cheap!

Rose refused to pay for the entirety of the funeral and wanted to have a smaller, more intimate ceremony. This was a funeral of their common nephew's parents, not a Las Vegas show! In the end, everything was settled by Grunnings company policy that provided funds for the funeral.

The cousins met during those three days in England and were actually in good terms. As it turns out, without Petunia's hatred of her sister, Vernon never hated Harry and Dudley never emulated his parents in his treatement of his cousin. Since Petunia never had to spoil Dudldey and hurt Harry to make sure her own son never felt overshadowed or inferior to his cousin, Dudley never grew up as a bully. He had a temper like both his parents, was prone to fights when angry, but he never hurt others for the sake of it. He also never became the size of a baby beach whale; sure, he was chubby, but not morbidally obese!

The boys kept in contact through letters and photos throughtout the years, much to Marjorie's dispair. Despite the fat woman's nasty comments and sneers, Rose always received Dudley and Marjorie two weeks every summers and one week during Christmast to see her only other nephew. Just like Harry, Rose wrote letters, called on the phone and sent gifts and photos to Dudley throughout the year. They were not as close as they could have been, but Dudley never felt abandonned by his mother's family; after all, if Vernon and Petunia hadn't already stated that their son's guardianship was to go to Vernon's sister in case of their demise, Rose would have taken Dudley in no matter what. So Rose and Harry kept in touch with Dudley and grew a small relationship together.

Harry made his way down to his aunt's personal armerie; he was sure that she would love to screw with the Ministry and Dumbledore. She never was a fan of either of them. The little boy wished he could see the Minister's and the Headmaster's faces when they found out he wasn't going to Hogwarts...

 

_In Scotland, Hogwarts..._

Deputy-headmistress Minerva McGonagall was so very thrilled when she saw the letter of acceptance of Harry Potter. Oh, how she was impatient to have him as a student! She couln't wait to see what kind of person he was. Would he be like his mother; smart, reliable and level-headed, good at charms and arithmancy? Or more like his father; fun-loving, prankster, cheeky and good at transfiguration?

She tore the letter open and began reading. It would be an obvious understatement to state that she was shocked at the content of the letter, but she couldn't, for the life of her, blame the child. Hogwarts standards had dropped significantly for quite some time now. Many of the classes that she had during her school days where removed; Albus managed to convince the Board of Governers and the Education Department to removed these classes that were so important to the students. Hogwarts international standing was the lowest in the Great Eleven Magical Schools and it only kept falling. The students were lazier and more prejudiced with every year passing.

McGonagall was disappointed to say the least, but understood the young man's decision; she just hoped to be able to hide this letter from Albus long enough to keep Harry safe and into the school of his choice. He clearly liked Runes and Duelling; classes that were either cancelled a few years after the war or were only thaught during third year and the whole curriculum was substandard to that of the other schools in the world. No matter how many times the current teacher tried to change the curriculum or offer new ways to teach without costing anything to the school, Albus and the Ministry would have none of it. It would be unfair to the students who couldn't keep up and no one would be interested in such a hard class.

The teacher got up from her desk and went to the other Head of Houses; if anyone could help her it was them. Pomona Sprout, her old friend for her schoolgirl days and fellow professor, would help her keep this letter from the Headmaster. Pomona never agreed with the idea of stereotypes and the pressure children had when they came to Hogwarts and into one of the Houses, like the Headmaster was. Everyone knew for a fact that if Harry Potter were to be in any other house than Gryffindor, then the Headmaster would re-sort him into the house of HIS choice; everyone in school and in England would be disappointed and hostile to the poor child, putting all their expectations on him and freaking out when he didn't achieve them. Pomona loved and encouraged any child who wanted to work hard and do what was needed to get to their goals instead of taking the easy road or abandoning the effort all completely. So she would help the boy with his efforts to improve.

Filius Flitwick always had a soft spot for Lily and would have loved to have such a studious student who clearly loved duelling. He could have trained him as an apprentice, but he understood that Albus would never allow anyone else being a mentor to Harry Potter. Besides, Harry wanted to learned and wanted to make sure he had a good education, something that Filius totally understood and agreed with. So he would help the boy in his quest for knowledge.

The real problem was Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House and Potter-hatter. Would he keep his mouth shut or would he go directly squealing to the Headmaster? The man had spent the entire summer complaining and grumbling about the idea of having mini-James Potter in school. He often said that he would rather face off a hippogriff herd than put up with the insufferable spoiled brat that Harry Potter would no doubt be. So maybe he would keep it a secret, just so Dumbledore didn't try and succeeded in bringing Harry to Hogwarts through his machinations. Besides, the child didn't need to be harrassed or bullied by a teacher, no matter what his father had done as a teenager. Furthermore, the young man was ambitious and had dreams; he was quite cunning to have sent his letter only a day before the deadline, thus giving him more time to prepare himself and less to his opponent. Snape was known to favor his snakes, since no one was on their side. He, however, valued and encouraged any and all students who had ambitions and was willing to work for it; just look at the annotations on the Weasley twins homework that helped them find books to better themselves and build their dream joke-shop. From potions to Runes to charms to economy to management to law, the twins owed much to the book references that Snape gave them. Harry showed some cunning, ambition and determination to achieve his dreams. It was something Snape could respect (albeit grudgingly) and so he would help the boy in his ambitions.

As for Minerva... She admire the bold choice and the respectful manner that the boy had responded. It took courage to decide your own fate, to choose to take another path than the one others wanted you to take that was sometimes easier. No one would fault the child for doing what was expected of him and enter Hogwarts; going against an entire country just was terrifying for an adult, never mind a child of eleven years old. Yet, he stayed polite and honorable in his reply. Minerva completely agreed with Harry when he said that going to a school that didn't fit you simply to follow someone else's ideas or to avoid confrontation would be disrespectful to his parents hard work and sacrifices. After all, Lily and James had fought against a dark lord and lost their lives so their son could have a future; they worked hard and sacrificed plenty for him. Just like them, Harry was going against a more powerful opponent and was willing to fight to have the future HE wanted. So McGonagall was going to help the boy in his courageous fight for his freedom and life.

It would not be until it was far too late that Albus Dumbledore would hear word that Harry wasn't coming to Hogwarts. He, of course, ran to the Minister of Magic to have him force the goblin Ragnok to change Harry's school, but the goblin was on vacation and not returning until September the second (No, mister Minister, Ragnok didn't leave just to spite you and your ministry. No, we can't overturn this decision. No, we will not call him back from his much needed vacation, the first one he took in the last twenty years. No, we cannot look into his files to see which school Mister Potter is going to attend. Because, that's against the law and would be breaking the Goblin/Wizard peace treaty of 1813. Yes, we know who you are...). Unfortunately for Dumbledore and Fudge, word of Harry Potter's decision not to attend Hogwarts made it to the Prophet and everyone was up in arms. Thousands of howlers were sent to Ragnok (which the goblin simply destroyed before the letters even had time to explose), to the Minister (he had no chance) not doing anything to bring back their boy hero and to Dumbledore for allowing such a thing to happen.

There were some, however, who profited from not having Harry Potter at Hogwarts. First the Malfoy family, instead of sending his son to Hogwarts to make friend with the Boy-Who-Lived and thus having more influence, Lucius sent his son to the recently improved and better adapted school of Beaubatons Academy. It would allow Draco to learn more about his roots and be close to home enough for Narcissa. It would be beneficial to the boy, since the Malfoy family didn't have such a dark reputation in France; which meant that no one was intimitated by Malfoy's threats and forced the boy to fight his own battles and forced him to see the world differently. He gained true friends and learn that he could be great so long as he craved his own path instead of staying in his father's shadow.

The second, would be the Weasleys. Since Draco wasn't going to Hogwarts, Lucius would never have to go to Diagon Alley in the Summer of 1992, thus never giving the diary of Tom Riddle to Ginny and having it destroyed (which saved him from the Dark Lord's wrath later on). Also, without Harry Potter, the twins would keep the Marauders map in 1993 and discover Peter Pettigrew posing as Scabbers, thus clearing Sirius Black's name and earning three thousand galleons each from the man for their help in his release. Even Percival got something out of it, when, on Halloween night 1991, his youngest brother insulted the muggle-born Granger, he was the one who noticed she was missing and rushed to get the kids into the common room, sent a warning to the teachers and got to the bathroom on time before the troll killed the poor little girl. He received a _Special Dedication for Services Rendered to The School_ plaque for his bravery and his leadership; which gave him entry to a higher position into the Ministry than he could have ever hoped for. Which reflected well on Arthur to have three brave and heroic sons who were far more clever than they appeared; he even managed to have a special internship in the Departement of Mysteries for the twins. Ronald and Molly were the only ones that didn't profit from this whole situation. Ronald never had a single friend aside from Hermione Granger (she was the type of girl who needed to feel superior and better than others at all time and chosed a stupid and lazy boy as her friend and later on her boyfriend to feel better about herself), his grades were abysmal at best, he constantly got into fights and was generally a bully. Molly never got any money to take in and seduce Harry, she never got to trick the boy into liking her and her precious daughter, Ginny.

The last person to profit from Harry not being at Hogwarts was Lord Voldemort. The dark lord managed to obtain the Philosopher's Stone in the spring of 1992, regain a body, free his loyal servant Bartemius Crouch Jr., kill Wormtail for never even trying to help him or contacting him during his time posing as a teacher, gain a new face, take his father's manor for himself and started to recollect his sanity bits by bits as each one of his Horcruxes that were destroyed were returned to him (Since their containers were destroyed the soul fragments had no where to go but back to their original owner (I know that is not how it works, but it fits in my story)). Before the end of the third year, Lord Voldemort will be in full power and ready to try and take over Magical Britain; albeit this time more subtely and less crazy.

All this because Harry Potter chose to go to another school... What a shame for Albus Dumbledore's plans.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the fourth chapter. It's longer than any I have written so far, so please forgive me for the mistakes. Leave me your thoughts and ideas. I'm currently trying to find a way for Draco and Harry to meet. It has to be love at first sight and Harry is the dominant partner in the relationship. Any ideas?

* * *

 

Chapter 4

 

_Durmstrang Institute, first year..._

Harry's first year was the beginning of his true fame; not the one that was spunned by a meddling Headmaster. Upon his first week, he was jumped at least four separate times by upper years whose families had to leave England after the Dark Lord's fall. He didn't win any of the fights, but he gave as good as he could and managed to break more than one nose in the process. He excelled in most of his classes; especially duelling, runes and defense. The only classes he didn't seem to agree with him were the dark arts class and history. Before the end of the first semester, Harry Potter was known as the most powerful first year in the school. By the end of the school year, the ravenhead boy was considered a genius in duelling and a prodigy in runes. He passed the second year exam with ease; he was now entereing third year in runes. He was friends with a boy by the name of Alcazar Montracue from Romania; a good boy from a middle class upbringing with (unfortunately for him) five sisters.

 

_Beauxbaton Academy, first year..._

First year was horrid for poor Draco Malfoy, all his belief of blood superiority was disproven and mocked by the other students. He was showed, rather viciously and violently, the error of his way. He saw just how powerful, intelligent and resourceful could muggleborns be when it came to magic. If only they were educated in the ways of the Wizarding World; which they were only too eager to learn. He made it into the top five of his year with his best class being Potion; his worst being Herbology (he hated being dirty). He met new people and new cultures; he learned much about the world and calmed his temper and arrogance significantly. He didn't lose his pride, but learned to see the difference between blindly being prejudice and the truth. Before the end of the year, Draco made friends in the form of half-veela Marco Gomez from brazil and a muggleborn Lilianne Lacoursère.

 

_Durmstrang Institute, second year..._

When Harry returned to Durmstrang, he was welcomed by his Runues and Duelling teachers with open arms; they had such high hopes for him. His runes teacher wanted for him to keep on studying as fast as possible to make sure her star pupil reached his full potential. By the ways things were going, Harry Potter could be the next Great Master of Runes and Wards before he hit his twenty-fifth birthday; an honor reserved only for the best of the best! His duelling instructor wanted to train Harry to beat Gellert Grindelwald's school record before his sixth year. Grindelwald's trophies had always been a source of pride and shame for the school. The school was proud to say that a student of their school had obtain his duelling mastery before he had completed his NEWTS in the matter, but felt great shame that this student used their great teachings to kill and commit such horrid crimes. Harry Potter was on the way of actually breaking the record; he already reached Grindelwald's number of wins for his first year. During that year, Harry and Alcazar tried out for one of the Quidditch teams; Harry made seeker and Alcazar became the game's commentator. The romanian boy had vertigo and hated with a passion flying, but was quite interesting when commentating with his sharp wit and sarcams. By the end of the school year, Harry was now half-way through his fifth year and was almost ready for his OWLs Runes, broke Grindelwald's number of winning duels for second year and was now seeker for one of his school's team. Life was good!

 

_Beauxbaton Academy, second year..._

When Draco returned to Beauxbaton, he immediately was assaulted by upper years who didn't take kindly to the fact his father's cousins had made a very good deal of the back's of their parents. Thankfully, Madame Maxime had a ZERO tolerance policy on bullying and had the two upper years publically apologize, then publically ripped into them and then... Suspended them for three weeks, put them on probation once they came back with a charm that kept them away from Draco and revoked any privilige or placement in school related activities. During this year, Marco Gomez, the half-veela best friend of Draco, showed him more of his culture and his people's beliefs; while Lilianne and Draco both thaught one another how to naviguate through each other's world. Draco had changed since the year before; where once he was arrogant and snobby, now he was calm and appreciated what he had (Lilianne had told me how she lived with her three older brothers, her four cousins and aunts, uncles and grand-parents in an appartement in the poorer district of Paris). If at Hogwarts, Draco would have been the most popular Slytherin, at Beauxbaton, he was a loner with close and loyal friends.

 

_Durmstrang Institute, third year..._

Third year was the year Harry Potter's name started to make it's way into the high ranks of the European countries. It all started with creepy looks and an uncomfortable behavior from one of the teachers, one Ivan Gorgowitz. A fat, balding old man that taught Card Magic,a branch of magic that uses special card to either predict the future (with dubious accuracy), connect with the spirit world (more than once proven to be true and rare) and help transmit messages from the gods, the deads or something else that was never human or good to the living. Dark magic for some, but for the Magical Gypsies, a true gift from the gods. It was during that year that Harry met Igor Vanslow, a brilliant Card Mage from a gypsie family. During the entire year, Harry, Alcazar and Igor noticed a strange pattern emerging within their year peers and the upper years as well. Boys from lower class families where often put into detention with Professor Gorgowitz, as they were apparently trouble makers and the teacher had such a efficient ways to deal with them. They entered as normal students, but left hollow and terrified husks. It took the trio less than a term to figure out what was going on. The man was sexually abusing the young boys who had no political power to fight against the man or be taken seriously by the Headmaster Karkaroff. Harry never liked the man, but when his friend and him had discovered that he willingly turned a blind eye to the abuse... Well, lest just say it didn't take long before Uncle Alexander was made aware of the situation. Two hours after Harry had sent his letter, Igor came running to him to tell him that Alcazar was in detention with Gorgowitz and according to his cards, the man was going to be the boy's death if no one helped him. With adrenaline pumping through him, ignoring whom he bumped into and dragging furious teachers after him, Harry raced to the teacher's private quarters and burst in at the very moment where Alcazar lost conciousness.

The scene before the young ravenhead could be described simply as the most disgusting thing Harry James Potter had ever witnessed in his entire life. Alcazar had his pants ripped from him, exposing his buttom for the world to see, unconcious with a belt thightly wrapped around his neck while the abuser had just started to lower his zipper. Two and a quarter years of martial duelling training kicked in and Harry started trading fire with the old teacher. Fat and old, but surprisingly, fast and powerful, the man was a very dangerous opponent. Hiding behind a piece of furniture, Harry decided to go all for it; he had nothing else to lose and his friend needed help right now! He sent a spell above his teacher's head to distract him and once the old man looked up, using all that he could muster up in terms of magic, he send the most powerful _Stupefy_ he possibly could... Which was quite unfortunate for the pedophile as the large floor-to-ceiling was right behind him when he was sent flying backwards. If the blast of the spell hadn't kill him, the fall from the fifth floor to court yard below sure did the job.

Harry woke up later that evening to his Uncle's terrified face. After berating his foolish, but heroic nephew, Alexander started telling him that Alcazar was safe and that he barely remembered what had happened. Karkaroff had been fired and arrested for his role in all of this when it was found that he had hid his employee's abuse of his students. Many other students, graduates and current alike, had come forward to tell their stories. They had send their gratitude to the young man for standing up and finally ridding the world of that miserable filth. Many teachers were shocked and appalled that they had helped the problem rather than helped their students. The news made the headlines of all the European continent; everyone knew what had happened and how Harry had saved his friend from a monster. So much for staying hidden!

That year, Harry learned many of life's lesson. **One, never trust anyone blindly.** Many had trusted Gorgowitz without questions simply due to the fact that he had been at the school for longer than anyone and as a veteran, they instantely believed his words. **Two, killing, even to defend yourself, is not glorious.** Despite everyone acclaiming him as a hero (for something he actually did this time), Harry felt no joy. He had killed a man. Granted the man wanted to rape his friend and kill him, but still. He had taken a life! What thirteen year old would not have some sort of guilt or problem with this? Thankfully, his family was there and got him counselling, along with Alcazar who desperately needed it. **Three, just because the spell is Light, doesn't mean it can't kill.** It was then that Harry understood exactly what his uncle had meant before his first year. Even with a Light spell, one could do many terrible things.

 

_Beauxbaton Academy, third year..._

It was during third year that Draco really started to come out of his shell. With the chance of studying Enchantement and new languages such as Russian, German and Chinese, Draco started meeting new people and started to make a name for himself. Slowly but surely, with his ease in Chinese and Russian, Draco became a very dedicated and appreciated student and sometimes tutor for other students. He even offered English turoring lessons and became the English teacher's assistant, earning him a bit of cash for his help (Lucius Malfoy often bragged to his Death Eater friends about his son's accomplishements) and some good impression from his teachers that will be getting him far in his future.

It was also that year that Draco felt for the first time attraction to someone. He began to have a crush on Béatrice Montpellier, a pureblood with long blond hair and pale blue eyes. They played around each other for awhile before they, shyly, became a couple. It was Draco's first love and he was the perfect gentleman. He was attentive, kind, sweet and always willing to help her whenever she needed help... If only she had been the same. You see, Béatrice would betrothed to an old and foul smelling man once she graduated and she absolutely hated the very idea of such an union; so she decided to look for a younger and more malleable target. And hold and behold, the perfect chump fell unto her lap in the form of the Malfoy heir. She stringed him along and used emotional manipulations to have Draco write to his father to have a betrothal contract made with her parents. Now, Draconis Lucius Malfoy may be thirteen, may be in love for the first time and may not be as experienced as older boys, but he was no fool. The second Béatrice asked that he write to his father for a betrothal contract if he really loved her was the moment alarms began to ring in his head. He was raised by a Slytherin family to become a Slytherin; he knew what manipulation was when he saw it. And so, he wrote to his father to explain his situation. Two days later, Béatrice broke up with Draco before the entire schooll when she learned that her parents had decided to remove her from schooll and have her privately tutored since she was clearly incapable of being faithful to her betrothed and respectful of her family's honor by trying so pathetically to trap a great and noble family like the Malfoy. Plus, they were English. What was the girl even thinking?

That year Draco learned valuable lessons. **One, if someone uses your love as an excuse to have you do something you don't want to is not worth your love.** It had been his first heartbreak and it hurt him like a bitch. He had his friends by his sides and during the summer, his parents were there for him. That summer, his father expressed how proud he was that his son hadn't fallen into such a trap and had bounded with his son over heartbreak and girls. **Two, you are the heir to a powerful, rich and important family. You are thereforth a prize to be won in a competition. Beware of cheaters and traps.** Since the incident, Lord and Lady Malfoy have become almost paranoid at the idea that their son could one day fall into such a trap by a more skilled manipulator, so they made sure to be as vicious and as protective as possible whenever someone approached them about Draco's future. Draco was always warned in advance to beware of certain people; thus saving him from many gold-diggers and their families.

 

_Durmstrang Institute, fourth year..._

Fourth year was the year Harry Potter discovered his sexuality. He discovered that women have no effect on him; they just didn't do anything for him. Men on the other hand... It all started in the bathroom. He had walked in on the girls Quidditch team showering one evening, thinking they were all done for the day. He seriously was shocked when he walked in and saw the ladies showering. So shocked that he had stood there for two whole seconds before running out yelling apologises to the ladies. It was later on in his bed that he realised that, despite having seen some very naked, wet and curvaceous young ladies, he didn't feel the need to take care of a ''special business''. Rather, he felt bad for the girls. Some of them were twelve and still growing; puberty was starting and it was scary, the last thing they needed was to have a boy judge them on their bodies. The next day, Harry went to each and every girl to apologise for the situation. A few days later, Harry walked in the bathrooms with his team to shower and get ready for supper. As he undressed, he started to notice just how muscular and well-endowed his friends were.

Harry just couldn't keep his eyes from the muscular thighs, chests, stomachs and bottoms of his teammates. Before he could realise it, he was hard and leaking; he had to hide his erection and hope none of his teammates would notice. Unfortunately for him, his team captain had notice and wanted to help. Making sure that Harry's back was snug against his chest, Nicolai Ransovski began to let his hands roam his seeker's body, causing shivers down his spine. Nibbing and sucking at Harry's neck, he wrapped his hand around his seeker's cock and began to move up and down. A couple of strokes was all Harry needed to get his first orgasm. Slumping against the wall to hold himself up, the young man just let himself be dryhumped by his captain as the older boy rubbed agaisnt his crack. Before his captain finished, Harry had time to cum again. It had been the young man's first sexual experience, but certainly not the last with his captain.

It was in fourth year that Harry passed his NEWT in Runes and was offered a chance to enter the Warding classes only offered for sixth and seventh years. He broke Grindelwald's duelling scores for fourth year, much to his teacher's joy. Alcazar and Victor visited Harry to his house and met Auntie Rose, Uncle Alexander and Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony.

After his name was cleared and after Sirius had paid the twins for their part, Ragnok had invited the ex-convict to meet Harry in France. Completely ignoring Albus Dumbledore's attempts to speak with him and attempts to stop him from leaving the country, Sirius made it to France and finally had a chance to meet his godson. Harry and Sirius finally were able to bound as they should have been. They were joined by the end of summer by a man named Remus Lupin who turned out to be an old friend of Sirius and James.

 

_Beauxbaton Academy, fourth year..._

Fourth year was the year Draco came to the realisation that he was attracted to both the female population and the male population. It all started on a Saturday morning, when out of the blue, Draco had awoken before dawn and couldn't fall back to sleep. Unbeknown to him, Draco had caught the eye of an upper year by the name of Armand De La Fontainebleue; the seventh year found the young reclusive english boy to be absolutely delicious. It had started with one friendly conversation and, buy the end of the month, they were a couple. Of course, after what happen last year, Draco was far more guarded, not that Armand could or would blame him. They had dated for over four months when Armand started to let his hands roam in territories that was better to ask permission than ask forgiveness. Draco had made it clear that he was not ready or interested at the moment, but he was not oppose to some gropping and snogging, so long as it was over the clothes. It was a few weeks before the end of term that Draco finally accepted to give himself to his lover; he trusted Armand and he loved him. He felt safe, loved and felt ready for this. It had been... Not disappointing, but not great either.

Armand was a gentle, caring and patient lover; he had made sure to ask Draco what he liked and what he wanted. However, his skills and mastery of the art of sex were... Humm.... Lacking... The older boy tired after twenty second and had obtain his orgasm before Draco had started to feel any real pleasure (he didn't feel pain; it was a strange in-between). It left the younger boy unsatisfied. However, it was during the summer that Armand had decided to break their relationship, because, according to the french cad, Draco was simply not that great in bed... Instead of crying his eyes out, Draco had taken one of his ancestor's old wand, flooed to the nearest Malfoy villa, took a Magical Taxi (like the Knight Bus, but less crazy) to his ex-lover's house and proceeded to hex him blue, black and purple into the next week. Making sure, on his way out, to mention their little affair to his new, pretty and very much female fiancé and his parents, who turned out not that accepting of homosexual relationships. Less just say that the news of Draco Malfoy, _Le Dragon Anglais_ (The English Dragon), had made it's way through the high society of Paris and all the way to Beauxbaton Academy. No one ever dared to make a fool out of a Malfoy after that. It was once back home that he had locked himself in his room to cry all the tears his poor eyes could shed.

Distraught at their son's pain and sorrow, Lucius and Narcissa, despite not caring much for their son's friends (and that's putting it midly), had called them forth and asked for their help in getting their Dragon out of his depression. It took all summer to cheer him up and it was only the thought of facing the entire school once September arrived that forced Draco to put on his Pureblood mask. The Malfoy family was strong and cowered under no pressure; he would not allow himself to be seen as a poor, weak and broken soul over some stupid cad who sucked in bed.

Narcissa and Lucius had made it clear to their son that they cared not if he prefered men or women; there were potions for heirs if need be. It warmed the young Malfoy's heart to know that his friends would always be there for him when in need and that his parents would always love him, no matter what path he chosed. That summer would always be one of the most memorable ones in his life.

 

_Hogwarts school, fourth year..._

Fourth year was the year of personal hell for Dumbledore, first off, he had to expel three students from Hogwarts after they had gang raped a first year half-blooded girl from Slytherin. It would have been swept under the rug if Snape hadn't been so damn focused on his snake and more on Harry Potter like he would have if the boy had come. The Potion Professor had noticed something odd about the girl and had found out the whole sordid affair. Of course, being the slimy... err... _sneaky_ snake that he was, he had bypass the Headmaster (fully knowing the man would have obliviated the girl and make the whole thing seem like a small spat instead for what it was) and spoken directly with Minerva, Madam Bones and had contacted the girl's parents. Before he even knew what was going on, the Board of Governers had been made aware and had forced him to expel the three kind, if misguided, boys since they were going to Azkaban.

Secondly, the Ministry had refused to allow the Triwizard Tournament to take place this year. After Fudge and his team had revised the tasks proposed by the Departement of Games and Entertainment, they had declared that they were unacceptable. Mother nesting dragons? Too bloody dangerous! Rescuing hostages in the Hogwart's lake in the middle of winter within an hour? Not even in your wildest dream! A maze filled with deadly creatures with the trophy as a portkey? Have you lost your mind? Not only two of the task would be basically people watching a lake and a maze with NO action, but each task could be tappered with and bring harm to the students. So the Tournament was pushed back a few years to make sure that the tasks were enjoyable, safe but still challenging and cost less than the first option.

Third, Sirius Black... The man had been freed by the Weasley twins for over seven months now and had refuse any summons, letters or requests to meet with him. He knew that Sirius was with Harry Potter and could convince him to come to Hogwarts, but Albus couldn't reach him and place compulsion spells or manipulate him. He had though that with Lord Voldemort's return (even if no activity was observed. The dark wizard had been quite peaceful and silent in the last years since he stole the Philosopher's stone.) and the reformation of the Order of the Pheonix that Sirius would come running back to avenge his bestfriend and his wife's deaths, but no. Sirius had just written him a letter explaining that he was taking his time at knowing Harry and making sure the boy had a good life and was safe. So long as Harry was alive and safe, the man considered that he was sticking it up to Lord Voldefarts.

Nothing was going to plan and his chances of glory at defeating Lord Voldemort slipping away. He needed Harry to die against Voldemort in an epic battle to make sure that the boy became a martyr and make him, the distraught and wise old mentor who saw the boy as his own flesh and blood, a hero for ''avenging'' the death of his brave, selfless and young protogé.

 

_Durmstrang, fifth year..._

During his fifth year, Harry noticed that more and more people were sucking up to him; much to his repulsion. Heirs and spares of noble and pureblooded families simpered, flattered and batted their eyes at him in the chance that he would look their way. Fifth year was the year where betrothal contracts were usually made in Eastern Europe and everyone wanted to snatch the young Runes and Duelling prodigy that was also the heir of not one, not two, but three Ancient and Noble families. The Potter fortune in itself caught a lot of attention, the Black fortune and standing got people going crazy and the Vaux-De-Villiers... Now that made them desperate. For you see, Uncle Alexander had asked Harry to be his heir as he could not have children of his own. Harry had obviously agreed, making him irrisistable to gold-diggers.

That year, Harry entered the European Duelling Tournament for minors and came out third in placement. It was in the semi-finales that Harry lost his match. Due to a technicality, the ravenhead had lost the match and had been forced to concede victory to that God-awful pompous Italian dueller by the name of Ricardo Zabini! The other boy had been weak and let his emotions get the better of him; he would have lost had Harry not had half of his left foot over the separation line. Since Harry had never lost a single match in the entire competition, he was awarded third place as Zabini took second. However, as frustrating as it was, Harry returned to Durmstrang as a hero and with a new friend in Blaise Zabini, Ricardo's cousin from England. The two had pranked the magic out of the pompous ass and had agreed to become pen-pals.

Eveything was going well for the Boy-Who-Lived, until Alcazar stated that he could not return next year due to his father's monetary problems. Apparently, Ricardo Zabini had not digested the idea of being pranked well and had targeted his opponent's friends as a mean of revenge. Furious and disgusted, Harry sent a Howler to the Zabini shit and challenged him in a duel. If Harry won, then Ricardo had to give him the presidency of the company that Alcazar's father worked for; if Ricardo won, Harry had to marry the other boy's sister and let HER have complete and utter control of all his inheritance. Not stupid, the ravenheaded boy sent letters to his uncles and told them to write new wills to take him out as their heirs should he lose. Just to be on the safe side.

The two rivals met on a cold weekend of May, on the planes of Tuscany and, with Alcazar as his second, Harry fought the duel of his life. No rules, no hold-backs, no limitations aside from the Unforgivables; anything else was permitted. Half-way through, however, Ricardo cheated and had four of his friends, plus his second, attack his opponents. Alcazar and Igor wasted no time in coming to their friend's aid, taking each two opponents. The duel took less than fifteen minutes and resulted in Harry's camp victory. Despite ruining his reputation and his family's good name, Ricardo refuse to honor his end of the deal and fled the field, only to be stopped by Blaise who handed over the promised prize to the victor.

It could have been the perfect ending to tumultous year, had Harry had no adults who cared for him. As such, the second he stepped foot in his uncle's house, he was grounded and forbidden to to leave the house for the whole summer. No one was cutting him some slack, not even uncle Padfoot or uncle Moony. Damn!

 

_Beauxbatons Academy, fifth year..._

Fifth year was quite an eventful year for Draco. To begin with, his language teacher offered him an official assistant job with full pay. Which brought him many acclamations from the staff, but many dark looks and rude rumors from the other students; either Draco slept with the handsome middle-aged man to get over his break-up or he slept with the teacher to make sure that he didn't fail his classes. Either way, he was a whore and was using the poor older man. Of course, none of it was true and no one was brave enough to taunt or say such things within earshot of anyone related to the Malfoy heir; lest they find themselves at the other end of his wrath.

Fifth year was the year of love in Beauxbatons. Marco started to date a sweet Swedish girl by the name of Olga, while Lilianne decided to explore and met several young men for a _caffé et un croissant_. It never went further, but it helped her narrow what she was looking for in a man. Now, just because some of them acted proper and charming did not mean that once they were refused something for the first time in their life that they would take it calmly... They tried to force the young woman to comply to THEIR wishes, only to be visited by an enraged English Dragon. They never did managed to find the left testicule of Nathaniel Rougemont...

Draco only recently realised that he had quite a reputation at school. If you didn't count the jealous morons that thought of him as a whore, of course. Apparently, he was known a serious bookworm, an eager teacher's pet or as a vicious dragon. So of course, this did not please the young man. He wanted to shake that awful image that others had of him and show them all who he really was.

And so, on the Christmas break, pretending to be so very ill as to not go to the, Merlin-awfull, Parkinson's Ball; he then, once his parents were gone, he used the Floo to get to his family's townhouse in Paris. He met up with his friends and left for downtown Paris where Lilianne presented one of her many cousins who was a bouncer for a rather sketchy club. Unbeknown to any of the fifteen year olds, they had just walked in a bar where a fist fight ring was put in place for the night's fight. Once the fights started, Draco used his allowance (50 galleons a month; or, 375$ in Muggle currency) to make bets. Somehow, someway, Draco managed to turned his small pittance (his words concerning his allowance) into a small fortune of 2087. 35$. Where did those 0.35 pence come from? He had no idea, but he had won them. After two hours of betting, drinking and the occasional dancing with very dangerous and muscular men, Draco and his friends were the life of the party. Until the police decided to raid the place, forcing the teenagers to flee by the back door.

Unfortunately, an officer noticed them and started to run after them through the backalleys. They managed to shake the officer of the law when the entered a building through the back door, only to find themselves in the backstage area of the Blue Covent, a Moulin Rouge type of establishment for wizards. The girls were preparing themselves for their show and, to blend in and escape the officer, the three teenagers decided to pretend to be dancers by cross-dressing. It worked well! The officer left once he realised that he couldn't find the brats he was looking for and left. Unfortunately for Draco, he was grabbed and pulled onto the stage after being mistaken for one of the girls.

Pushed under the spot light, Draco faced the hall of spectators with dread in his stomach. The blonde teenager startled once he started to hear whistles and cat-calls from the audience; he was quite a sight for all the men to see.

Music started playing and Draco immediately recognised the tune. They actually expected him to sing _À minuit dans les rues de Paris_ (At minight in the streets of Paris), a very innoncent and beautiful song... So long as you were too young or too stupid of understand the very strong sexual innuendo behind the words. Thankfully, Draco was neither and began to sing; he swayed his hips and purred his words out with a breathless voice.

He sang and moved about on the stage with grace and sensuality he knew not to have; drawing even more cat-whistling, applauds and a lot of invitations to spend the night in some of the spectators hotel rooms. Draco let go of the last remains of pureblood and English modesty he had and began to enjoy making men drool all over the place for him.

Once the song was over, Draco sauntered out of the stage and went to his friends. There he was met by the manager of the Blue Covent who insisted to pay him for his show as it had brought in many customers and to ask him to come back. Draco politely declined and explaining why he couldn't come back, since he was technically a minor. The manager payed the teenager and was about to escort the trio out when none other than Ricardo Zabini showed up to “congradulate” the beautiful performer he had the delight of watching.

Draco had met the man before and had not been impressed; the man gave off a perverted and predatory feeling. Not the good kind either, the kind that told the blond that Zabini was not a man who would hesitate to raise a hand on his lovers and would not understand the meaning of the word no. Fortunately, Marco was there to save Draco as he grabbed him by the waist, pulled him close to him and began laughing loudly, before pulling him towards the exit with a bouquet of rose in one hand and a loud proclamation that he was the one going home tonight with the most beautiful “girl” in all of France.

They made it out to the cabaret club just in time and ran back to the Malfoy's townhouse. Once there, the three teenagers bid each others goodnight and the two french teenagers left in a Taxie Magic to their home. Not sparing another moment, Draco ran to the Floo, vanished to Malfoy Manor, ran up the stairs to his room, jumped into bed, realised he still wore his wig, threw his wig in his dirty clothes basket and threw the covers over his head just as his mother poked her head through the door.

The next morning, Draco took a long shower, went down to breakfast with his parents. Thankfully, neither of his parents ever found out about his wild night; it would not have been pretty if they had. His father may have understood even if he would most certainly disapprove; his mother... Best left unsaid! Hopefully, she will never find out.

 

_Durmstrang, sixth year..._

Harry passed all his OWLS. He had nothing but O's and EE's on his tests; he obtained perfect and special mentions in Duelling. He even defeated Grindelwald's record and had a trophy to his name (Grindelwald's was finally removed and put aside). However, it was Runes where Harry truly shined. He received an offer to start his mastery at the start of the summer. To celebrate his nephew's accomplishment, Rose payed for her nephew to spend at least three weeks in South America to learn about the Mayan Runes. Seeing all theses new runes and ways of life, Harry decided to travel the world and learn as much about the runes and the cultures who created them.

On September 14th 1996, Charles Lionel Weasley officially married Valeria Anastasia Montracue in Bucharest, surrounded by their loved ones and by Lady Magic herself. It was a day of love, beauty and happiness as two loving families joined in the celebration of one of their own leaving the nest and creating their own family.

Unless your name was Molly Weasley, née Prewett. Molly was outraged that her son Charlie would marry a complete foreigner instead of a good and pureblooded english rose. She tsks at the Montracue's traditions, she argued with the choices of the bride, she butted into the preparations and undermined everything about the new home of the couple. Molly buldozed her way in and changed everything that Valeria had decided to make the home they would live in more like the Burrow (thus more English-like) and the wedding the way SHE wanted it. It didn't help that Ron and Hermione were helping her along. After Charlie had been called forth, along with his father, to his father-in-law to be told that if he didn't reign in his mother that there would be no wedding, the dragon-tamer put his foot down and told his mother to back the hell off.

A vicious fight erupted between the two and Molly, Ron and Hermione were forced to returned home; the rest of the Weasley clan stayed to help mend the rift between the families. It was during that time that Harry met the Weasley and couldn't help but like them. The wedding went on as planned without the dark clouds and it was truly a magical and spectacular moment.

It was during the exchange of vows that Sirius finally realised that Remus John Lupin was the man with whom he wished to spent the rest of his life with. So, he made his way through the city of Bucharest and found a jewelery shop; it was there that he found the perfect ring for his darling. A beautiful platinum ring shaped like a howling wolf with blue diamond for the eye of the wolf, just like his. It had a twin with a yellow diamond for the other wolf's eye, just like Remus's. It was perfect for Remus! Sirius invited his lover to the fanciest and most expensive restaurant in Romania to have all of the restaurant to themselves. After dining by candlelights, Sirius got down on one knee and asked his love if he would do him the honor of being his husband. Next morning, Remus and Sirius announced the news to the Vaux de Villiers and to Harry.

However, not all was happy moments and smiles that year. For the first time in their friendship's history, there was true fear that it would broken for ever. It all started because of a scandal on the Hungarian-Romanian magical border. A caravan of Gypsies was making their bi-annual cross between Hungary and Romania; all was well until the caravan was stopped by a squadron of Hungarian Aurors who had to make a routine check. Unfortunately, one of the younger men of the caravan had something to hide and was subsequently arrested; again nothing out of the ordinary there.

However, the young man panicked and started to resist arrest just as a, new of the force, auror lost his cool and began to lay hexes after hexes on the resisting fellon. Both sides tried to stop the fight from getting worse, but it did not matter, as the auror cast a stupefy strong enough to send the man backwards and have him crack his head on a rock hidden in the grass. This infuriated the Gypsies! After the young auror was pulled away from the scene by his superior, the remaining aurors spent five hours trying to calm the community down. An apologie was made by the Hungarian Law Department, but the auror did not lose his job since he was simply doing as protocole dictated. As you can imagine, it did not sit well with the Gypsie communities in Hungaria. Controversy sparked. Eastern Europe was divided on the issue. People started to blame the Gypsies and saying that they should not be allowed to move so freely between countries as it could lead to smuggling (ironically, the man was arrested because he was high on drugs at the moment and was only facing two weeks in jail); others said that the young auror should be charged for man-slaughter and put in prison. Obviously, Igor supported the Gypsies side of the controversy and said that the auror should have stopped when his superiors told him to stop. Unfortunetally, Alcazar supported the side of the government.

Fights and arguments erupted in Durmstrang over the issue, but none were as vicious and as fierce as the one between the two friends. Harry was stuck in the middle of the fight, but he eventually sided with Igor when racial and discriminatory remarks were made about the Gypsies; the Gypsie decent in Durmstrang were started to be presecuted as a result (Harry refused to allow such a thing to happen on his watch. His parents fought against discrimination and hatred borned by fear; so would he).

It got bad and it got worse. It got so bad that Igor and Alcazar refused to speak to each other for three whole months. It was after Yule that the whole affair came to a head. It was discovered that the victim was consuming drugs during the caravan trip and had had mistaken the aurors for monsters, thus resisting arrest; it was also discovered that the young auror had been told horribly racist and false stories by his mentor, a man with a deep seated mistrust and hatred for the Gypsie community, and had thought that the man he had killed was going to use some dark curse on them. His behavior was strange and he was speaking in giberish.

Only after this discoveries did the affair blow down. It did show a deep problem in the Eastern European countries however. It showed that not all were accepting of the different castes of society and the different communities. It also showed just how little people knew about the Gypsies and how much discrimination they faced on a daily basis. Alcazar eventually came to apologise to Igor for his insensitive remarks on his people; he had thought that it was obvious that the Gypsie caravan was smuggling things for the black market to survive and that the Gypsie communities sheltered any criminals who asked them for help. This had pained Igor greatly to think that his best-friend thought so poorly of his people and culture. Harry tried to mend the broken rift between them by forcing Alcazar to spend his summer in Igor's community in order to learn and break the prejudces he bore towards the Gypsies. As president and co-owner of his father's company, Alcazar was not in a position to refuse such an order. Their friendship was never the same after that. In some part it became stronger by learning and understanding the others way of life, in other parts, it was weaker than ever by the break of trust and betrayal. They slowly and surely made up.

 

_Beauxbatons, sixth year..._

This year was the OWLs year for Draco, Marco and Lilianne. Which meant that they had to work their butt off studying. They couldn't afford any distraction as the next year was their NEWTs. The french school had their OWLS during the sixth year as oppose to the other school who did it a year earlier. Draco wasn't worried, he had worked hard since the beginning and was no fool or slouch. He knew he would get good grades so long as he had discipline and worked hard. If only the same could be said for half of his year. For some reason, the purebloods never really put much efforts into their educations; they didn't see the point since their parents were either rich or could get them into any department of their choice in the government. However, during the summer, a new President of the Magical French Republic, who believed that one should get in on their own merits and skills, rather than their families or wealth, was voted in and all the purebloods who had passed by the skin of their necks the past five years were now frantic in their bid to get good grades. The other half of the year worked even harder to make sure that these lazy, bigoted and spoiled moronic incompetents never made it to power; the country was already doing poorly, no need to make it worse with theses fools at the helm. So everyone studied and worked hard.

Draco had wished for a drama-free school year, but his wishes were ignored during the Yule break. During the traditional Malfoy Yule Ball, Narcissa had decided that it was time for Draco to appear on the market and had invited all the pureblooded witches of proper lineage (no muggle blood or poor people) and all the pureblooded wizards of marying age. It wouldn't have been too bad; his father was very strict and demanding of his suitor, so practically no one was good enough for Draco. Less time dancing and chatting with utterly borish and pretentious brittish fools. The only families who could really have a chance of being chosen were the Greengrasses, the Parkinsons and the main branch of the Zabini family. The Greengrass sisters did not care for Draco and he for them; if only Pansy and Ricardo felt the same.

Pansy was not a beauty, not on the outside nor on the inside. She was vicious, ignorant, lazy and spoiled. She did not believe that witches should work . Having a rich, powerful and influencial husband was to pintacal of THE DREAM every witch should aspire to and Draconis Lucius Malfoy was that price to aim for. She would be the next Lady Malfoy, then Lord Malfoy Sr would get into a small accident, then she would convince her new husband that his mother conspired against his heir and himself in order to have her exiled and then she would be THE unofficial queen of England.

Ricardo Zabini needed to get Draco Malfoy's hand or he would be disowned by his family. After the humiliation of the Potter incident, as the elders of the family called it, Ricardo's hold on the family was weaker than a newborn babe. There was talk about putting his second cousin, Blaise, at the head of the family and it was something that almost everyone wanted. Ricardo had lost a major financial deal in with the most powerful and important Eastern European potion ingredient company in a bid to black-mail Potter after his little prank at the European Duelling Tournament. Then, he lost the company and a chance to get Ricardo's sister, the ugly Annamaria, into a respectable and profitable mariage with his little duel on the planes of Tuscany. His refusal to honor the deal made cast a reputation of faithlessness and back-stabbing onto the family. If he could bring Draco into the family, the third richest and influencial heir of all of Europe, he could keep his “crown” and get even with Potter once and for all. He would seduce both parents (he was a master at it), then would make himself the official suitor of Draco and have some “alone time” with him. It would be easy then to make sure that the boy obeyed him and married him; pretty and sheltered boys like him didn't have what it took to stand up to someone who had the audacity to physically strike them (Oh, how wrong he was). He would intimidate the boy into marrying him and would then gain complete control of the Malfoy fortune; he would have to get rid of the parents, of course, but that was child's play for him.

And so, the two battled it out in a fight of wits and charms. Pansy fought viciously and simperly, but Ricardo was simply more apt, more experience and had more talent than her. Narcissa favored Ricardo and gave her blessing to the man to court her baby boy. Lucius was more cautious than his wife and did not allow the man to simply walk in the gardens at night with Draco, to Narcissa's frustration.

After the party, Draco told his mother that he could not nor did he want to be courted by the man. Ricardo gave off bad vibes to the young man and made him feel uncomfortable. He did not like him at all and was not going to accept his courting offer. Not understanding what her son meant and thinking he simply was being immature instead of thinking like the next head of the House of Malfoy should. She argued that the man was rich, from a respectable family and was clearly interested in him and that given a bit of time to know one another they would be happy. Draco tried to explain that Ricardo had the reputation of a sleazy, no good, heavy handed and anger prone player. He knew the man was about to lose his place as the head of the Zabini family. He was not as secure of a suitor as his mother thought.

Narcissa refused to listen and ordered her son to be courteous and respectful to the man when he would come and spend the day after tomorrow with him. Draco frustrately replied that he had plans and homeworks to do for his OWLS. Narcissa waved them off as unimportant and told him to be grateful someone still wanted him after that scandal with the french cad. Draco replied bitterly that nobody talked about it except the Parkinsons and that only fools believe what the Parkinsons gossip. Besides, this was HIS life, HIS decision, HIS future, not hers. He would choose whom he allowed to court him and not her. Narcissa lost patience and demanded that he stopped acting like an ungrateful child and man up for once in his life and to stop embarrassing her in society. Bad enough that he had been baited by some french tart, then dumped by a french cad, but he had the audacity to parade around Beauxbatons with a french half-breed and a french mudblood? Did he have any ideas what people in Britain were saying or how it made the Malfoy family look? How it made HER look? Her, Lady Malfoy? Draco simply replied with a furious, but calm voice that he was the heir to the Malfoy family, that he would one day that over his father and that he would be in charge of his life, his future and his aliances. SHE, Narcissa, was born a Black, not a Malfoy! A Black! She had no say in the ruling of the Malfoy House! She was there to give birth to an heir, just like any other Lady Malfoy before and to come. Draco proclaimed that unless Lucius forced him to be courted by Ricardo Zabini, he would never allow that filth to ever come so much as a foot close to him. He would have the friends HE wanted, unless the current Lord Malfoy, head of the family, told him otherwise. He would do as he please and Narcissa had no say in it.

The woman did not take this lightly and strucked her son for his disrespect. Instead of folding in and be shocked by such a gesture from his own mother as Narcissa had hoped, Draco kept his head held high and sneered down his nose to the woman who gave birth to him. All respect, all admiration and all love he had for her was gone from his eyes; only disdain, anger and disgust remained. Narcissa Ophelia Malfoy, née Black, no longer was the mother of Draconis Lucius Malfoy. She felt it in her bones, in her magic and, most importantly, in her heart. She had crossed a line and there was no going back. By refusing to listen to her son's plea, by insulting him, by trying to emotionally manipulate him and by striking him, she had broken all ties to her son.

Draco left the room and went to his bed. Meanwhile, Lucius explained very carefully and through gritted teeth just how disgusted he was with her and this was the last straw. How dare she forced the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy into a courting he did not want to or with a man she barely even knew? Lucius was going to make inquires about the man to make sure he was the type of man who presented himself to be, as all head of houses and fathers should do. What gave her the idea that she could invite people into his family's house without his approval? What made her think that she had the right to choose who court HIS heir? He would not allow such disrespect fly by.

From now on, Narcissa would be removed to a small cottage in a remote part of Germany with one house-elf until the divorce was finalise. He couldn't deal with her anymore. Her disrespect, her arrogance, her defying his position, her constant disregard for his autority in his own home (by that, he meant, her allowing people he had never met before into the heart of the family manor without his knowledge even after he told her not to)... She was to leave tonight and not come back. The divorce would be happening and if she dared to stall by not signing the papers immediately after receiving them, he would then call forth their marriage contract that stated that Narcissa had to give at least an heir and a spare to the Malfoy family. Only his love for his wife had kept him from forcing it upon her. By refusing to have another child after Draco, she had broken the contract. An annulment for breaking marriage contract was far more damaging to a reputation than a simple divorce, after all.

The next morning, Narcissa was gone from England and Lucius Malfoy told Ricardo to go take a dive in the Channel with a cinderblock tied to his neck. Two weeks later, Blaise Zabini was made heir to the Zabini family and would take up the Lead of the family on his seventeenth birthday.

 

_Hogwarts, sixth year..._

Molly was planning her daughter's wedding with the Boy-Who-Lived. She had been so disappointed when she had learned that the boy had been at Charlie's wedding as a friend of the bitch's brother. At least, her precious Ginny had a chance to meet the boy and try to seduce him. Thankfully, the Triwizard Tournament was going to happen next year! Ginny was going to have more chances to seduce him. Everything was going according to plan... If she only knew how wrong she was!

 


End file.
